


[Podfic]Fistfull of Diapers

by madnads



Series: [Podfic]Fistfull [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Be Careful What You Wish For, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Bucky Barnes's Notebooks, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Everything is awful, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Wartime Bucky, bucky barnes gets in over his head, memory recovery, super soldier-toddler-teamup, wartime steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: The one where Bucky becomes a sort of terrifying fairy godfather.--Written by OddityBoddity





	[Podfic]Fistfull of Diapers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fistfull of Diapers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770144) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



Hi! This is my new project! and I'm soooo excited to be doing this! I absolutely adore this fic so much and the image of the ending scenes just makes me giggle and Bucky's thought process, and all of the amazing and wonderful OCs.... I LOVE every bitty bit of this fic! I hope you will enjoy this too! 

Each chapter is pretty short, so I decided to gather up chapters and break it down so each part is roughly about 45 minutes long (I think I'm still in process of editing) 

[Part 1 (Chapters 1-5)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Q7b8K6AsE3AUeOienXSqV0apiLptmWGx) (~41 minutes)


End file.
